Was Changed To Be Yourself
by trisia009
Summary: "aku tetap tidak akan ikut". Kata sasuke berdiri dari duduknya."membuat semua orang tersenyum, padahal masalah yang ia hadapi lebih membuatnya hancur karena Cepat atau lambat ibu sakura akan meninggal dunia". kata itachi peluh."walaupun aku hanya sebagai seorang pembimbingnya dalam bermain piano aku sangat bahagia bisa beberada di dekatnya, dan aku akan menjaganya".
1. Chapter 1

Was Changed To Be Yourself

.

.

Disclaimer:Naruto hanya milik om Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja

.

Pairing: SasuSaku

.

T-Rated

.

Warning :

Typo,AU, dan masih banyak kesalahan yang lainnya. OOC pada waktu tertentu

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ

~.~

Seorang laki-laki berambut dark blue memakai setelan jas yang sangat rapi sedang menikmati makan siang nya. Dengan wajah yang dingin namun rupawan. Anak bungsu dari uchiha fugaku dan uchiha mikoto. Uchiha Sasuke pewaris dari perusahaan Uchiha Corp di usia ke 18 tahun. Memiliki seorang kakak yang berprofesi sebagai musisi. Laki laki berusia 18 tahun itu tampak bosan. jari tangan kirinya mengetuk pelan meja cafe itu, sedangkan Matanya masih terfokus pada ponsel yang di genggam oleh tangan kanannya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?". Tanya seorang remaja perempuan yang berada di sebelah meja yang sasuke duduki sekarang pada teman laki lakinya.

"Tentu, aku sangat mencintaimu". Jawab laki laki itu mantap.

Onyx kelam milik sasuke langsung melirik ke arah dua orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu, tanpa menolehkan sedikitpun kepala pantat ayam miliknya.

" _Cih, mereka hanya kumpulan orang orang yang menyebut nafsu sabagai ungkapan cinta, tanpa tahu arti cinta yang sebenarnya_ ". –batin sasuke. Lalu sasuke kembali memfokuskan kembali pandangannya pada ponselnya. Seorang gadis berambut blonde dan di kuncir kuda datang membawa secangkir kopi yang di pesan oleh sasuke tadi di atas nampan berwarna coklat.

"Kau itu tidak pernah berubah masih saja sirik pada orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, itulah kenapa kau tidak pernah mendapatkan pacar". Ketus gadis itu meletakan cangkir yang berisi kopi hitam di meja tempat sasuke duduk, detik berikutnya gadis itu mendudukan dirinya di hadapan sasuke. Sasuke hanya melirik sebentar gadis blonde kuncir kuda itu, tanpa berniat membalas sindiran gadis itu.

"kau menunggu siapa?". Tanya gadis itu. Yamanaka Ino, anak tunggal dari Yamanaka Inoichi, pemilik dari Yamanaka Cafe, dan sahabat kecil dari uchiha sasuke.

"Itachi-nii". Jawab sasuke singkat.

"hm... kalau begitu aku mau melanjutkan pekerjaanku lagi". Kata Ino hanya ber oh ria, lalu berdiri meninggal kan sasuke sendirian dan kembali bekerja.

Sasuke mendecih kesal melihat jam yang ada di pergelangan tangan kanan nya, sudah hampir setengah jam ia menunggu itachi di sini. Tadi pagi itachi mengatakan padanya bahwa ada hal penting yang ingin di bicarakan pada sasuke. Jari telunjuk sasuke kembali mengetuk-ngetuk meja cafe dengan pelan, dan onyx yang terlalu fokus terhadap ponselnya, tidak mau peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Tiba tiba seorang laki laki memakai jaket hoodie hitam dan bercelana jeans biru, serta berkacamata hitam langsung duduk di hadapan sasuke. Sasuke sedikit menatap dingin orang itu.

"Kau terlambat setengah jam". Kata sasuke dingin, laki laki itu melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan tersenyum polos pada sasuke.

"Gomen Sasu-chan, kau tau kan aku ini sangat populer, dan aku juga ke sini harus diam-diam tanpa di ketahui oleh fansclub ku, kau tau kan aku ini gitaris grup band akatsuki". Kata itachi memangku kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya, sasuke hanya mendesah bosan.

"jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?". Tanya sasuke to the point.

"tunggu sebentar kita tunggu seseorang lagi". Kata itachi mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku jaketnya, dan tampak menelpon seseorang. "Moshi-moshi Sakura-chan, di mana kau sekarang?, baiklah akan aku tunggu". Itachi kembali meletakan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket hoodie berwarna hitam itu.

"bisakah kau langsung bicara, aku sangat sibuk hari ini". kata sasuke melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

"tenang, aku sudah menyuruh kakashi untuk mengurus semua masalah tentang perusahaan hari ini". kata itachi enteng, sasuke hanya melihat keluar cafe sambil mendecih kesal atas perlakuan itachi yang sesuka hatinya menyuruh asistennya untuk melakukan semua perkejaan sasuke hari ini.

"ITACHI-SENSEI,,,, GOMEN NE AKU TERLAMBAT". Teriak seorang gadis berambut gulali yang di ikat asal sang empunya dari pintu masuk cafe sambil melambaikan tangan,

" _gadis yang tidak tepat waktu_ "-batin sasuke melihat ke arah gadis itu, lalu kembali memandang ke luar cafe

"sakura-chan,,, ayo cepat ke sini". Kata itachi membalas lamabaian tangan gadis pinky itu. Sakura langsung berlari menuju meja tempat itachi dan sasuke sedang duduk.

DUKKKKK

"Itai ne,,,, kaki ku". Keluh sakura karena tersandung lalu terjatuh tepat di samping meja itachi dan sasuke duduki.

" _gadis yang ceroboh_ "-batin sasuke melirik sakura yang tengah mencoba berdiri.

"sakura kau tid-"

BRAKKK

"I...itai,,,,, kepala ku" keluh sakura lagi karena kepalanya terbentur meja saat akan berdiri

" _gadis yang bodoh_ "-batin sasuke kembali tidak peduli menatap sakuran dingin

"sakura, cobalah untuk berhati hati". Kata itachi membantu sakura berdiri, lalu mengusap kepala berwarna soft pink itu.

"gomen sensei, aku hanya tersandung tadi, hehehe...". ucap sakura lalu duduk di sebelah itachi.

"ne sasuke, ini haruno sakura, dia adalah muridku, sakura ini-"

"Uchiha sasuke". Potong sasuke

"kau selalu saja memotong perkataanku". Kata itachi sedikit kesal. lalu Itachi memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan untuknya, sasuke dan sakura. Saat itachi sibuk berbincang dengan pelayan tentang menu yang tertera di daftar menu, mata sakura melirik segelas kopi hitam yang telah di pesan oleh sasuke sebelumnya, lalu melihat sasuke, sedangkan sasuke masih melihat ke arah luar cafe dengan memangku wajahnya menggunakan tangan kirinya, dengan mulut yang sedikit tertutup karena jari tangan kirinya, membuat si uchiha bungsu tampak sangat keren.

" _kopi hitam, orang yang tidak suka berbasa basi, setelan jas yang sangat rapi, tatapan wajah yang serius, sifat tenang, tipikal orang yang perfectsionis. Sangat berbeda dengan itachi-sensei_ ".-batin sakura, merasa di perhatikan sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada sakura, sakura langsung menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah.

"sakura-chan mau pesan apa?". Tanya itachi memberikan daftar menu pada sakura, sakura mengambil daftar menu itu, dan berfikir apa yang ingin dia pesan.

"aku pesan mochacino, eto... makanannya cake coklat ekstra coklat". Kata sakura tersenyum dan mengembalikan daftar menu kepada pelayan cafe.

"skim late, mochacino dan cake coklat ekstra coklat, mohon tunggu pesanan nya". Kata pelayan cafe lalu mencatat pesanan sakura dan itachi, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Beberapa menit kemudian pesanan sakura dan itachi datang

"ne... sakura-chan tidak apa apa kau ke sini sebelum konser tunggal mu?". Tanya itachi meminum sedikit skim latenya

"hmmm,,, kurasa tidak apa-apa". Jawab sakura enteng,

"are,,, jawaban macam apa itu?". Kata itachi mengkerutkan keningnya, sedangkan sakura hanya tertawa

"aku sudah berlatih keras, kurasa tidak apa apa untuk beristirahat sejenak, lagi pula aku sedikit lelah".kata sakura menggarut pelan pipi putih proselennya. tanpa di sadari sakura, sasuke menatap lekat lekat pada gadis soft pink itu

" _mochacino, terlalu berfikir positif, rambut yang berantakan. Eh,,, pasti orang yang ceroboh_ "-batin sasuke

"bagitu, terserah kau saja. Tapi jangan membuatku malu sebagai gurumu,,,". Kata itachi mengelus rambut pink yang sedikit berantakan menjadi lebih berantakan lagi. Sasuke yang melihat gerak gerik sang kakak hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Dasar pedofil

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?". Tanya sasuke to the point. Pandangan sakura dan itachi langsung mengarah ke sasuke

"oh iya, jadi aku ingin kau menemaniku pergi ke konser tunggalnya sakura-chan". Kata itachi masih memengang kepala pink sakura. Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah sakura, sakura yang di tatap tajam oleh sasuke langsung menunduk sweatdrop.

"aku tidak punya waktu, sebaiknya kau ajak personil akatsuki untuk pergi ke tempat yang tidak menguntukan untukku". Kata sasuke kembali menatap itachi

"sudah kulakukan dari tadi kalau personil akatsuki tidak sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing masing, lagi pula sudah ku katakan padamu aku sudah menyuruh kakashi untuk mengurus semuanya untuk hari ini". kata itachi panjang lebar

"aku tetap tidak akan ikut". Kata sasuke berdiri dari duduknya.

"baiklah kalau kau memaksa, lagi pula aku sudah menebaknya. Kau akan membantah perkataanku". Kata itachi tersenyum licik, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jaket hoodienya. Onyx sasuke langsung membulat melihat benda yang di keluarkan oleh itachi. "kau tau sasuke, aku sangat suka membuat seseorang malu di depan publik". Lanjut itachi Menyeringai senang.

"ckkk,,, alat perekam itu, bagaimana bisa ada padamu?". Kata sasuke sinis.

"wow,,, tenang, sakarang duduklah dulu". Kata itachi melambaikan tangannya ke bawah menyuruh sasuke untuk duduk. Sasuke kembali duduk di tempatnya duduk tadi.

"bagaimana bisa benda itu ada padamu?". dengan sekali helaan nafas sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya

"itu rahasia, jadi bagaimana?, kau taukan aku tidak akan main main dengan apa yang ku ucapkan". Kata itachi menaikan sebelah alis matanya.

"aku turuti mau mu". Kata sasuke dingin. Itachi langsung tersenyum sumringah

" _laki-laki yang sangat tenang_ "-batin sakura kagum.

"ne.. sakura-chan kapan konsermu akan di selenggarakan?". Tanya itachi beralih pada sakura

"eto..." sakura melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

"sekitar satu jam lagi". Kata sakura terenyum pada itachi.

Tik.

Tak.

Tik.

Tak.

"Tu..tunggu apa satu jam lagi?". Kata sakura panik

"aku,, harus berbuat apa?, ha,,, karin-sensei pasti akan marah padaku, ayo berfikir sakura!". Kata sakura masih panik dan membenturkan kepalannya pelan ke meja cafe.

" _gadis yang terlalu mudah panik_ "-batin sasuke menatap sakura intens

"hey,, tenanglah sakura". Kata itachi menenangkan sakura

"bagaimana aku bisa tenang sensei ini konser perdanaku, dan sekarang aku ada di sebuah cafe bersama dua orang pria yang aku tidak kenal, tunggu aku kenal mereka tapi-"

DRRRTTTT DRRRTTTT

Sakura langsung merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil sesuatu yang bergetar di dalam sana, wajah sakura bertambah panik saat melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Moshi-moshi karin-sensei". Kata sakura setelah menekat tombol berwarna hijau, meletakan ponsel berwarna pink itu ke dekat telinganya

"SAKURA DI MANA KAU SEKARANG!".teriak seorang perempua Sakura langsung menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya

"ak..aku sedang di jalan sebentar lagi aku akan sampai,, jaaa ne..". sakura langsung menutup telponnya dan menatap itachi dengan puppy eyes nya.

" _dia_... _berbohong_ "-batin sasuke terkejut

"itachi-sensei apa yang harus aku lakukan?". Rengek sakura

" _masih tidak tau apa yang harus di lakukan_ "- batin sasuke

"tenangkan dulu dirimu, sasuke kau bawa mobilkan?". Tanya itachi pada sasuke, sasuke mengangguk. Itachi langsung menarik sakura keluar dari cafe, dan meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di meja cafe itu.

"tu-tunggu, sayang kalau cakenya tidak di cicipi". Kata sakura kembali ke meja cafe

" _masih sempat memikirkan makanan_ "-batin sasuke sedikit kesal

"SAKURA!". Teriak itachi kesal

"go-gomen aku hanya bercanda, ponselku tertinggal di meja cafe". Kata sakura tersenyum.

" _di saat seperti ini masih bisa bercanda_ "-batin sasuke

Setelah sakura mengambil ponselnya. sasuke, itachi, dan sakura langsung masuk kedalam mobil sedan silver milik sasuke. Sasuke yang menyetir mobil sedangkan itachi dan sakura duduk di belakang.

"di mana tempat konsernya?". Tanya sasuke

"eto,,, aku lupa, biar aku ingat-ingat dulu". Kata sakura meletakan kedua tangannya di dada, dan menutup matanya

" _bahkan dia lupa di mana tempat konsernya sendiri_ "-batin sasuke sweatdrop.

"ayolah sakura kita kehabisan waktu". Kata itachi menuntut sakura berfikir.

"ha,,, di gedung konoha city". Kata sakura

" _tidak mungkin gadis ceroboh, dan bodoh ini menggelar konser di gedung konoha city_ "-batin sasuke tidak percaya, melirik sakura dari kaca spion tengah mobil itu.

"hey sasuke apa yang kau tunggu lagi ayo cepat jalan". Kata itachi, detik berikutnya sasuke langsung menginjak pedal gas mobil dan melaju kencang menuju gedung konoha city.

.

.

.

"Kuso, 30 menit lagi". Upat sakura keluar dari mobil sasuke dan langsung berlari keci, sedangkan itachi dan sasuke berjalan sedikit cepat

"yah mau bagaimana lagi tadi ada kecelakaan saat kita berada di perjalanan menuju kesini". Kata itachi masih berjalan cepat

"cotto, itachi-sensei dan sasuke-san langsung ke pintu masuk yang berada di depan saja, aku akan pergi ke pintu belakang". Kata sakura serius langsung berlari, beberapa menit kemudian sakura berhenti berlari dan membalikan badannya, lalu berlari ke arah itachi dan sasuke.

"aku lupa ini tiketnya, kalian tidak akan bisa masuk tanpa ini". kata sakura mengambil dua buah tiket yang ada di tasnya sambil menyengir, itachi hanya menghela nafasnya karena prilaku muridnya ini, sedangkan sasuke masih dengan stay coolnya.

" _emosi gadis ini sangat mudah berubah_ ".-batin sasuke

Setelah memberikan dua buah tiket sakura langsung berlari lagi ke pintu belakang gedung konoha city. Itachi dan sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu bagian depan dengan santai, setelah memberikan tiket kepada penyelenggara konser kedua uchiha itu masuk ke dalam gedung, keduanya langsung menjadi sorotan semua yang hadir di konser itu. Pemandangan yang sangat langka dapat melihat dua uchiha bersamaan dalam satu tempat. Itachi memansang senyum yang sangat ramah pada orang orang yang menyapanya, sedangkan sasuke masih memasang tampang datarnya, itachi dan sasuke langsung ke tempat kursi VIP sesuai tiket yang mereka beri pada penyelenggara konser itu. Setelah menemukan tempat duduk yang kosong keduanya langsung menyamankan diri mereka masing-masing, dan menunggu di mulainya konser tunggal haruno sakura.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ke arah pintu masuk, setelah masuk dengan cara menabrak semua orang yang ada di hadapannya gadis berambut soft pink itu.

"SAKUUUURRAAAAAA!". Teriak seorang wanita berambut merah dan berkacamata, wajah sakura langsung pucat pasih, percayalah bahwa saat ini sakura sangat ingin menghindari wanita itu tapi dewi fortuna tidak sedang berada di pihaknya, dan dia harus berhadapan dengan wanita bernama uzumaki karin itu.

"hai karin-sensei apa ka-"

BLETAKKKKK

"ittai ne,,, karin-sensei". Kata sakura mengusap kepalanya, yang di jitak dengan cukup keras oleh karin.

"kau dari mana saja JI..DAT.. LE..BAR!". Kata karin menekan pada dua kalimat yang ia lontarkan dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya

"jidat lebar, ckkk... sensei sangat tidak sop-"

BLETAKKKKK

"Karin-sensei kejam". Rengek sakura, setelah kepalanya di jitak lagi oleh karin. Karin hanya bisa menghela nafas menahan emosi pada gadis soft pink itu.

"sekarang cepat ganti pakaianmu, kita hanya punya waktu 30 menit". Kata karin langsung menuntun sakura menuju tata rias. Tanpa membantah lagi sakura langsung mengekori karin dari belakang

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih menatap datar panggung yang ada tepat di depannya saat ini, cukup sedikit mengejutkan sang bungsu uchiha gadis ceroboh itu bisa menyelenggarakan konser yang sangat megah ini, bahkan sasuke melihat beberapa rekan bisnisnya di tempat ini,

"sejak kapan kau kenal dengan gadis ceroboh dan bodoh itu?". Tanya sasuke melirik itachi dengan ekor matanya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya

"he, sejak kapan kau peduli tentangku?". Kekeh itachi menaggapi pertanyaan sasuke

"..."

"tidak hanya saja, sedikit aneh kau memiliki seorang murid yang bodoh dan ceroboh". Kata sasuke tanpa bersalah.

"apa kau mulai suka pada muridku itu? Sasu-chan?". Goda itachi setelah sasuke memilih untuk tidak lagi mau merespon perkataan itachi lagi.

"..."

"aku bertemu dengannya tiga tahun yang lalu, kau ingat dengan haruno kizashi?". Kata itachi kembali melihat kearah panggung

" _Haruno Kizashi, Haruno Sakura?, benar gadis itu dari keluarga Haruno_ ".-batin sasuke

"tiga tahun yang lalu aku dan tou-san pergi ke kediaman keluarga haruno karena ada keperluan bisnis, saat itu aku bertemu dengan sakura". Kata itachi memangku dagu dengan tangan kanannya.

"aku sangat kagum pada gadis itu". Lanjut itachi, sasuke hanya diam masih belum mau merespon perkataan itachi.

"saat ini ibu sakura sedang koma di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan 2 hari yang lalu,". kata itachi menundukan kepalanya, sasuke reflek menolehkan kepalanya menatap itachi.

"sakura mungkin gadis yang sedikit ceroboh, mungkin dia kelelahan karena harus mempersiapkan konsernya, sekolah dan harus merawat ibunya yang sedang berada di rumah sakit, itulah sebabnya ia sangat berantakan hari ini". kata itachi pelan tapi masih dapat di dengar jelas oleh sasuke.

"jadi maklumi saja apa yang dilakukannya hari ini, ya sasuke-kun". Lanjut itachi tersenyum pada sasuke, sasuke langsung menghindari tatapan itachi, sekarang sasuke merasa sangatlah jahat pada gadis itu, ia terlalu cepat menilai gadis itu, ia bahkan mengatai gadis itu bodoh dan ceroboh. Apa yang harus sasuke kata kan saat bertemu dengan gadis itu, jika yang dikatakan oleh itachi itu benar maka ia lah orang yang paling jahat di sini. Kata-kata itulah yang selalu di kepala uchiha bungsu itu.

Tiba tiba semua lampu yang menerangi bagian dalam gedung mati kecuali lampu pada bagian panggung, seorang gadis berambut soft pink naik ke atas panggung dengan anggun, rambut soft pink sepunggung sengaja tidak di sentu oleh penata rias tampak bergoyang seolah sedang menari tenang, sangat cocok dengan dress hijau panjang hingga menutupi kaki jenjeng gadis itu. Haruno sakura itu lah nama gadis musim semi yang sedang berjalan anggun ke arah piano bermerk Steinway and sons berwarna putih. Sakura duduk di kursi piano lalu menarik nafas dan membuangnya pelan, perlahan sakura meletakan jari-jari tangannnya di atas tuts berwarna putih, detik berikutnya mulai terdengar alunan merdu alat musik yang tidak semua orang bisa memainkannya dengan baik, jari sakura menari di atas tuts putih maupun hitam, menekan pelan seolah semua perasaan gadis itu telah tercurah di lagu yang ia mainkan

 _ **machi akari terashita nigiyaka na waraigoe to rojiura no ashiato**_

 _ **tsutaetai omoi wa doredake todoitandarou itsumo furimuite tashikameru**_

 _ **itsudatte moyawasu kimi wa kitto donna boku mooiketekureru kara**_

" _suaranya sangat menakjubkan,dengan semua masalah yang sedang di hadapinya menujukan bahwa ia seorang yang sangat profesional_ ".- batin sasuke kagum, onyx nya masih tidak teralihkan dari gadis bernama haruno sakura

 _ **jitto mitsumeta kimi no hitomi niutsutta boku ga ikita shirushi**_

 _ **nandomo togiresou na kodoutsuyoku tsuyoku narashitakyou o koetemitainda yo**_

"kau tau sasuke, sakura memaksa kami agar ia membawakan lagu ini". kata itachi masih memperhatikan sakura di atas panggung

 _ **te ni shita shiawase o ushinau koto o osorete tachidomatteiru yori**_

 _ **hitotsu hitotsu ooki na dekiru dake ooku no egao sakaseyou to takuramu**_

 _ **omoidasu bokura no toorisugita hibi ga itsumo kagayaite mieru you ni**_

"sakura berkata lagu ini ia persembahkan untuk ibunya, dasar sakura itu sering sekali memaksakan kehendaknya". Lanjut itachi

 _ **gyutto nigitta kimi no mukumori de kanjita bokura tsunaida akashi**_

 _ **kimi to ima onaji hayasa de ano hi egaita mirai o aruiteiru**_

"gadis itu sangat menyayangi ibunya,"Kata itachi tersenyum menoleh ke sasuke

 _ **ikutsu negai kanaetemo kimi to sugoshitai atarashii asu o sugu ni**_

 _ **tsugi tsugi ni boku wa kitto mata negatteshimau kara**_

"Dia membawa kehangatnya untuk semua yang ada di dekatnya". Sambung itachi

 _ **nagareteku toki wa yousha naku itsuka bokura o saratteku kara**_

 _ **mabataki shita isshun no suki ni kimi no miseru subete o miotosanai you ni**_

"membuat semua orang tersenyum, padahal masalah yang ia hadapi lebih membuatnya hancur karena Cepat atau lambat ibu sakura akan meninggal dunia". Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh sakura dan perkataan itachi

 _ **jitto mitsumeta kimi no hitomi ni utsutta boku ga ikita shirushi**_

 _ **nandomo togiresou na kodou tsuyoku tsuyoku narashita**_

 _ **kyou o koeteikenakutemo**_

 _ **kimi to ikita kyou o boku wa wasurenai**_

"walaupun aku hanya sebagai seorang pembimbingnya dalam bermain piano aku sangat bahagia bisa berada di dekatnya, dan aku akan menjaganya". Pandangan itachi kembali ke panggung.

Semua orang yang melihat penampilan sakura langsung berdiri dan memberi tepuk tangan yang sangat kencang untuk gadis yang berusia 16 tahun itu berhasil melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, kecuali sasuke yang hanya terdiam dan meresapi kembali kata kata itachi, ia telah salah menilai gadis ini, ketekunannya, dan kedewasannya, sangat jauh di atas sasuke, tapi sasuke hanya mengecapnya sebagai gadis yang bodoh dan ceroboh.

A/N

Hallo minna ^-^ , ini fanfic kedua saya maaf kalau kurang memuaskan, mungkin karena alurnya yang terlalu cepat, lagu yang di nyanyikan oleh sakura itu soundtracks SAO judulnya shirushi-lisa versi piano. Keritik dan sarannya sangat di perlukan.

Terimakasih...

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Was Changed To Be Yourself

.

.

Disclaimer:Naruto hanya milik om Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja

.

Pairing: SasuSaku

.

T-Rated

.

Warning :

Typo,AU, dan masih banyak kesalahan yang lainnya. OOC pada waktu tertentu

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ

~.~

Tepuk tangan semua orang menggema di gedung konoha city, penampilan seorang gadis yang berumur 16 tahun membuat mereka tidak bisa di utarakan dengan kata kata, hanya bisa memberikan tepuk tangan untuk gaids itu. Seorang gadis berambut soft pink berdiri di tengah panggung dan memberikan salam sebelum ia meninggalkan panggung yang sangat megah itu.

"ayo sasuke". Kata seorang laki laki tampan bernama uchiha itachi pada sasuke.

"sekarang mau kemana lagi". Bantah sasuke bosan

"tentu saja bertemu dengan sakura-chan". Kata itachi menarik tangan sasuke paksa, tanpa membantah lagi laki-laki berambut pantat ayam itu mengikuti itachi ke belakang panggung.

Setelah sampai di belakang panggung onyx kelam sasuke langsung menangkap gadis berambut soft pink sedang berbincang dengan gadis lainnya berambut indigo.

"itachi-sensei, di sini!". Teriak sakura melambaikan tangannya. Itachi langsung berjalan mendekati sakura dan di ikuti oleh sasuke.

"kau sangat menakjubkan sakura". Kata itachi memeluk sakura

"arigatou itachi-sensei, semua ini berkatmu juga". Ucap sakura melepaskan pelukan dari itachi

"aku bangga padamu". Kata itachi tersenyum, dan mengelus kepala sakura pelan.

"aku berharap mendengar kata kata itu juga dari ibuku". Kata sakura hanya menunduk

"pasti, kau akan mendengarnya juga dari ibu mu". Sahut itachi, lalu pandangan itachi mengarah ke arah sasuke yang sedang melihat bosan ke arah itachi dan sakura.

Tiba tiba itachi menyenggol pelan tubuh sakura, sakura langsung menatap kearah itachi bosan, itachi memainkan matanya pada gadis yang dari tadi berada di sebelah sakura, sakura hanya mendesah pelan melihat prilaku gurunya itu.

"wakatta, , , itachi-sensei sasuke-san perkenalkan ini hyuga hinata, ia adalah sahabatku, dan hinata-chan mereka-"

"itachi uchiha, dan laki-laki berwajah datar ini adalah adikku dia uchiha sasuke". Potong itachi mendekati hinata

"yoroshikun ne,,, itachi-san sasuke-san". Kata hinata tersenyum, melihat senyuman manis hinata itachi langsung sumringah.

"ne hinata-chan bagaimana, kalau kita minum minum dulu". Kata itachi dengan senyum andalannya, sakura dan sasuke yang melihat sunyuman itu hanya sweatdrop

" _ha,,, padahal sudah tua masih saja mengoda anak kecil dasar itachi-sensei_ "-batin sakura

" _aniki-baka, dasar pedofil tengik_ "-batin sasuke

"dengan senang hati itachi-san". Kata hinata, detik berikutnya keduannya sudah menghilang dari pandangan sakura dan sasuke.

"pertunjukan yang cukup menarik haruno". Kata sasuke tersenyum tipis, sakura yang melihat uchiha sasuke tersenyum tipis, langsung membuat wajah seorang haruno sakura langsung memerah sempuran, itulah yang di namakan pesona seorang uchiha.

"hm... arigatou sasuke-san". Kata sakura tersenyum. Tanpa di sadari sakura tampak diwajah sasuke rona merah yang sangat tipis.

"mau menyusul itachi-nii?". Tanya sasuke pelan,

"gomen, kau duluan saja aku akan menyusul nanti setelah aku mengganti baju dulu, pakaian ini membuatku sulit bergerak, aku pergi dulu. Jaaa". Kata sakura meninggalkan sasuke, saat sakura sudah menghilang dari pandangan sasuke, sasuke langsung menggerakkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana itachi sekarang berada.

.

.

.

" gomen , sudah membuat kalian menunggu". Sahut sakura pada itachi, sasuke, dan hinata. Sekarang gadis itu hanya menggunakan kaos putih berlengan merah panjang yang tampak sedikit kebesaran untuk gadis itu, menggunakan celana panjang berwarna cream yang cukup ketat, dan memakai sepatu converse berwarna pink. Rambut sepunggungnya di kuncir asal.

"tidak apa-apa sakura-chan, hei bagaimana kita rayakan keberhasilan konser tunggal sakura". Kata itachi mengoyangkan pelas gelas yang ada di tangannya.

"ayo!, aku juga sudah sangat lapar, dari tadi pagi aku belum makan apa-apa". Kata sakura dengan penuh semangat

~Kryuk Kryuk~

"yah aku dapat mendengar itu". Kata itachi setelah mendengar suara perut sakura yang juga mulai mengadakan konser, sedangkan sakura wajahnya langsung mengeluarkan rona merah

" _bagaiamana ia bisa melakukan konser yang hebat dengan perutnya yang kosong_ "-batin sasuke sweatdrop

"kau juga ikutkan hinata-chan?". Tanya sakura merangkul hinata

"hinata-chan pasti ikut, ayo kita pergi". Kata itachi. Berjalan menuju pintu keluar

"tunggu sebentar". Kata sakura menarik belakang jaket hoodie milik itachi

"sekarang apa lagi sakura?". Tanya itachi sedikit kesal

"kurasa aku tidak bisa ikut bersama kalian, kalian pergi saja tanpaku". Kata sakura melihat ke arah layar ponselnya

"tidak bisa, kau bintang nya sakura kita pergi itu untuk merayakan keberhasilan konser tunggalmu". Kata itachi melipat kedia tangan nya di depan dadanya

"aku harus pergi, bersenang senanglah tanpa ku". Kata memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tasnya.

"hey sakura, memang nya kau akan pergi ke mana, dan kenapa?". Tanya itachi

"maaf, tapi aku harus pergi jaa-". Sakura berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tapi dengan cepat sasuke menahan tangan sakura, reflek sakura langsung melihat ke arah sasuke

"tidak kah kau di ajarkan sopan santun untuk menjawab pertanyaan orang yang lebih tua dari mu." Kata sasuke dingin, sakura langsung menarik tangannya dari genggaman sasuke dan memegang pergelanggan tangannya sambil menunduk.

"kenapa kau tidak mau ikut dengan kami sakura?". Tanya itachi memegang pundak sakura. Sakura melirik ke arah sasuke yang menatapnya dingin

"maaf itachi-sensei , tapi aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang, kaa-san sedirian di sana". Kata sakura pelan,

"kalau begitu kita rayakan keberhasilan sakura di rumah sakit saja". Kata itachi dengan semangat

"lie,,lie itu akan merepotkan kalian". Kata sakura melampaikan tangang kanannya.

"tenang saja kami tidak merasa di repotkan kok, bagaimana setujukan?" tanya itachi

"iya, kita rayakan keberhasilan konser sakura-chan bersama mebuki baa-san". Sahut hinata setuju dengan ucapan itachi.

"semua masalah terselesaikan sekarang ayo kita ke rumah sakit". kata itachi semangat mendorong punggung sasuke. Sasuke, itachi, hinata, dan sakura berjalan menuju mobil sedan milik sasuke. Tanpa babibu lagi sasuke langsung membawa ketiganya menuju rumah sakit konoha.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai sakura menuntun itachi, sasuke, dan hinata masuk ke dalam rumah sakit yang termuka di distrik pusat konoha. putih, bau obat-obatan, tidak salah lagi ini adalah rumah sakit . onyx sasuke mengamati semua yang menurutnya sedikit menarik perhatiannya. Punggung seorang gadis yang di balut dengan sweter soft pink yang senada dengan rambut gadis bernamakan bunga khas jepang itu.

Langkah gadis itu berhenti di depan pintu berwarna coklat, sasuke melirik nomor yang ada di sebelah pintu warna coklat itu.

" _201"_ -batin sasuke, onyxnya melirik ke sebelah pintu masuk terdapat papan nama di dinding sebelah pintu itu. " _Haruno Mebuki_ "-batin sasuke lagi. Onyx kelam nya sekarang memfokuskan pada gerak gerik dari wanita berambut pink itu, gadis bermahkota soft pink itu memdorong pelan pintu berwarna coklat itu lalu masuk dan di ikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Onyx kelam sasuke menerawang sekitarnya, matanya menajam saat melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang tertidur lemah di atas kasur putih, tubuh wanita itu di penuhi alat-alat medis yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"ne.. kaa-san apa kau sudah baikkan sekarang?, konserku berjalan cukup baik, akan sangat baik jika kaa-san bisa menonton di kursi paling depan". Kata sakura duduk di pinggir kasur dan memegang erat tangan wanita itu. "oh iya,, kaa-san teman-temanku ingin mengunjungi kaa-san, di sini juga ada hinata-chan loh". Kata sakura bangkit dan tersenyum pada Hinata.

"hallo apa keadaanmu baik-baik saja mebuki baa-san?, aku rindu dengan masakan mu". Kekeh hinata

"perkenalkan nama saya Uchiha Itachi dan laki-laki tampan ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke adik saya, ternyata Mebuki-san wanita yang benar-benar cantik ya...". puji itachi lalu melihat kearah sakura.

Drrrrtttttttt Drrrrtttttttt Drrrrrrrttttttt

"Sebentar aku rasa handphone ku bergetar". Kata hinata merogoh tas tangannya.

"Aku akan mencari makanan untuk kita". Kata itachi keluar ruangan itu.

"Sakura-chan gomen ne, tou-san menyuruhku pulang lebih awal". Kata hinata memasukan handphonenya kembali ke dalam tas tangannya

"ada apa?". Tanya sakura mulai khawatir

"entah lah, tapi jangan khawatir dia bilang ada berita penting yang harus dia sampaikan". Kata hinata tersenyum, sakura menggangguk pelan. "ne.. mebuki baa-san, cepat lah sembuh lalu buatkan aku dan sakura makanan yang enak lagi ya..". kata hinata tersenyum, setelah mengucapkan salam kaki jenjang gadis berambut lavender itu pun mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Hei... hyuga mau ku antar pulang?". Kata sasuke. Langkah hinata terhenti, gadis itu pun berbalik menghadap sasuke yang berada di samping sakura "tidak baik untuk seorang gadis pulang malam sendirian". Lanjut sasuke membuang wajahnya kearah lain

"tidak terimakasih aku bisa pulang sendiri, sebagai gantinya bisakah kau temani sakura untukku?,". kata hinata melihat kearah sakura, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sasuke. Laki-laki bermata onyx itu pun menggangguk pelan. Tak butuh waktu lama hinata langsung berbalik menuju pintu keluar dan menghilang dari pandangan seorang uchiha.

Sasuke masih terus menatap gadis softpink itu yang terus memegang tangan sang ibu, tampak raut sedih yang menghiasi wajah mulus proselennya, ada sedikit di hatinya perasaan untuk memecah keheningan di sana. Aneh seorang uchiha ingin memecah keheningan, bukankah uchiha suka keheningan(?). persetan dengan uchiha. sasuke ingin sekali memecahkan keheningan saat itu juga, sasuke mulai berfikir apa yang akan ia ucapkan untuk memecahkan keheningan.

"Sakura...-" gumam sasuke pelan, sasuke tidak menyangka kalau sakura akan menoleh

Krrrrrriet...

Pandangan onyx dan emerald langsung mengarah ke pintu masuk kamar rumah sakit itu, menampakkan seorang laki-laki berparas tampan khas uchiha, itachi nama laki-laki itu menenteng sebuah kantong plastik di tangan kanannya.

"yo!, maaf sedikit lama, minimarketnya cukup jauh dari sini". Kata itachi meletakkan bawaan nya di atas meja buffet yang ada di ruangan kamar rumah sakit.

"daijobu, itachi-sensei". Kata sakura tersenyum, wajah sasuke langsung merona merah melihat senyum gadis musim semi itu, itachi yang melihat keanehan di wajah sang adik pun mengerutkan keningnya .

"hei sasuke, apakah kau sakit?, wajahmu memerah". Kata itachi memeggang jidat sasuke dengan punggung tangannya. Dengan cepat sasuke langsung menepis tangan itachi dan mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah luar jendela, itachi menyeringai melihat tingkah sasuke, ia bukannya tidak tau tapi dari gerak gerik sasuke, itachi tau wajah sasuke merah bukan karena sakit, melainkan wajahnya merona dikarenakan terpesona melihat senyuman dari sakura.

"Mana Hinata-chan?" tanya itachi setelah puas mejahili sasuke dan melirik sekitar mencari gadis berambut lavender itu, tangannya mengambil sekaleng jus jeruk dan memberikannya pada sakura.

"Hinata sedang ada urusan mendadak, jadi harus pulang duluan". Jawab sakura menerima sekaleng jus jeruk pemberian dari itachi. Itachi hanya membalas dengan anggukan mengerti atas jawaban yang di berikan oleh sakura.

"hei, sasuke kau tidak mau minuman?". Tanya itachi melihat sasuke yang dari tadi hanya diam dan menyimak setiap kata yang keluar dari mulunya dan sakura. Itachi mendesah pelan lalu mengambil sekaleng kopi dan melemparkan kepada sasuke pelan. Dengan cekatan laki-laki berambut emo itu menagkapnya, membuka penutupnya lalu meneguk caira berwarna hitam itu perlahan.

Drrrrtttttttt Drrrrtttttttt Drrrrrrrttttttt

Dengan cepat itachi merogoh kantong yang ada di bagian perut dari jaket hoodienya dan menganbil handphone lalu melihat ke arah layarnya,setelah menekan tombol berwarna hijau itachi langsung membesarkan suaranya agar dapat di dengar oleh yang lain.

"moshi-moshi, ada apa karin?". Tanya itachi cukup keras hingga terdengar oleh sasuke dan sakura, setelah itachi menyebut nama karin sakura langsung melihat ke arah itachi

" _kau di mana sekarang_?". Tanya karin balik pada itachi.

"aku sekarang ada di rumah sakit tempat mebuki -san dirawat". Jawab itachi

" _begitu ya, bagaimana kalau kau ikut bergabung bersama kami merayakan kesuksesan konser tadi, oh ya jangan lupa bintang utama kita haruno sakura juga. Aku sudah mencoba menelponnya tapi ttidak di angkat_ ". Kata karin, dari suara yang terdengar dapat dipastikan bahwa tempat karin berada sangatlah ramai. Itachi melihat pada sakura dengan tatapan bertanya apakah gadis pinky itu mau ikut bersamanya pergi ke perayaan. Mengerti akan tatapan itachi sakura hanya tersenyum dan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya.

"gomen handphonekk mati, dan kurasa aku akan di sini saja, aku harus menjaga kaa-san". Jawab sakura melihat ke arah itunya yang berbaring lemah di kasur putih rumah sakit.

"baiklah karin aku akan meyusul kesana sebentar lagi, tapi tampaknya sakura-chan tidak bisa ikut ke perayaan karen masih memiliki urusan di sini". Kata itachi sedikit kecewa karena sakura tidak mau ikut ke perayaan, itachi hanya bisa memaklumi akan keadaan sakura.

"sayang sekali,,, kalau begitu, sekarang kami berada di restoran konoha city. kami tunggu kau dalam waktu 5 menit,". Kata karin, lalu memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Itachi lalu menyimpan kembali handphone ke dalam kantong hoodie miliknya.

"kau yakin tidak mau ikut sakura?". Tanya itachi sekali lagi memastikan barangkali gadis itu berubah pikiran.

"itachi-sensei pergilah dan bersenang-senanglah wakilkan aku, aku harus menjaga kaa-san. Kaa-san sendirian di sini". Kata sakura tersenyum miris.

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu dan sasuke ayo kita pergi". Ajak itachi berjalan ke pintuk keluar ruangan itu. Sasuke mengekori dari belakang tubuh sang kakak.

Setelah melihat keduanya pergi, sakura kembali melihat sang ibu yang sedang berbaring lemas di tempat tidur berwarna putih bersih itu, ada perasaan kesal yang yang hinggap di dalam hatinya. Bagaimana bisa setelah terjadi kecelakaan tidak seorang pun dari keluarganya menjenguk ibunya, bahkan sang ayah dan kakaknya, setelah peristiwa yang dialaminya dan ibunya sebulan yang lalu, sakura mengajak ibunya pindah dari kediaman haruno ke sebuah apartemen, walaupun apertemen yang di tinggali sakura dan ibunya bukanlah apartemen yang murahan, tetapi tetap saja itu jauh berbeda dengan kediamannya yang dulu. Tidak banyak orang yang tau apa yang terjadi sebulan yang lalu di kediaman keluarga haruno, mungkin bahkan sang putra sulung keluarganya. Saat terjadi kejadian tersebut mebuki bahkan melarang sakura mengatakannya kepada sang putra sulung. Mebuki takut bahwa akan menjadi beban pikiran bagi putra sulung keluarga haruno dan tidak lagi fokus pada study kedokteran yang sedang ia jalani di German. Menurut sakura Hubungannya dan kakaknya terbilang tidak terlalu baik, karena dari kecil sakura selalu di manjakan oleh ibunya. Hal itu yang menyebabkan sakura berfikir bahwa haruno sasori tidak terlalu suka padanya. Sakura juga telah mencoba untuk menghubungi sasori tapi sang sulung haruno tidak pernah mengangkat telponnya. Gadis pinky itu hanya berharap pada tuhan bahwa masalahnya akan segera selesai.

~o~

 **Kediaman Hyugaa**

Langkah kaki kecil membawa hyugaa hinata berjalan pelan di sebuah lorong kediaman keluarga hyugaa, gadis itu berjalan ke arah sebuah pintu yang cukup besar di ujung lorong itu. Manik lavendernya melihat seorang lelaki yang berada di depan pintu yang berwarna coklat tua itu.

"hiashi-sama sudah menunggu anda hinata-sama". Kata seorang laki-laki berambut coklat panjang dengan setelan jas rapi.

"Neji nii-san tidak perlu seformal itu padaku, kitakan sepupu kau ingat". Kata hinata sedikit menegur neji.

"tapi saya adalah kalangan hyugaa bawahan, dan hanya untuk melayani anda". Kata neji dingin, dan membuat hinata sedikit kecewa dengan nada bicara neji, hinata tau bahwa neji memiliki dendam pada keluara hyugaa inti. Dan sebenarnya hinata sedikit merutuki kenapa ada perbedaan kasta pada keluarga hyugaa. Tapi untuk sekarang hinata tidak mau menguras tenanganya hanya untuk memikirkan hal yang tidak mukin bisa di rubah oleh dirinya yang sekarang. Sedikit menghela nafas hinata menarik pelan pintu yang tingginya 2 meter lebih itu. Kaki jenjannya kembali berjalan ke arah meja kerja yang tepat berada di tengah-tengah ruangan itu.

"ada apa tou-sama menyuruh aku datang kesini". Kata hinata yang membuat seorang lelaki paruh baya mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen dokume yang tampak sangat penting ke arah gadis lavender itu.

"apa kau memang sangat menyukai seni lukis hinata?". Tanya pria itu berdiri lalu menghada kaca jendela yang ada di belakang meja kerjanya.

"tentu melukis adalah salah satu hal yang terpenting dalam hidupku". Kata hinata mantap, mendengar penuturan hinata. Hiashi tersenyum dan mengambil sebuah amplop yang cukup besar berwarna coklat di atas meja kerjanya dan berjalan ke arah hinata.

"ini.. aku mau kau belajar di sini". Kata hyugaa hiashi memberikan amplop berwarna coklat itu pada hinata. Hinata sedikit terkejut saat memuka dokumen yang berada dalam amplop bewarna coklat itu, Brunel University, adalah sekolah yang sangat di idam-idamkan oleh hinata sejak dulu. Hinata kembali melihat kearah sang ayah dengan tatapan untuk meyakinkan sang ayah bahwa ini bukanlah lah yang main-main.

"aku harap kau menerimanya hinata, kesempatan ini tidak akan datang untuk kedua kalinya". Kata hiashi tegas solah olah bahwa ia tidak main-main dengan hal itu.

"tentu saja aku akan menerimanya, arigatou ne tou-sama". Kata hinata senang, sangat senang malah sambil memeluk sang ayah.

"kalau begitu, kau akan berangkat 1 minggu lagi, persiapkanlah semua yang perlu kau bawa". Kata hiashi melepaskan pelukannya dari sang putri bungsunya.

"arigatou tou-sama". Kata hinata berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja hiashi dengan wajah yang masih berseri.

~o~

Sasuke masih masih kesal dengan prilaku itachi padanya karena telah diperlakukan dengan tidak senonoh(?) setelah mengantarkan itachi kepesta yang diadakan oleh teman-teman itachi, dengan mudahnya itachi menyuruh sasuke langsung pulang, tanpa mau mengajaknya masuk ke dalam pesta yang tampaknya cukup meriah. Bukannya sasuke sangat berharap untuk ikut kedalam pesta itu, hanya saja sasuke tidak tau apa yang akan di lakukannya saat ini. Setelah seenaknya menliburkan sasuke dari rutinitas perkerjaannya. Dan sekaran dia ditinggalkan.

Drrrrtttttttt Drrrrtttttttt Drrrrrrrttttttt

Sasuke merasakan saku jasnya bergetar, dengan cepat ia meminggirkan mobil sedannya ke pinggir jalan, tangannya dengan cepat meraih ponsel dark blue miliknya, matanya langsung menyipit saat melihat nama sang penelpon yang menghubungnya, lalu mengklik tombol berwarna hijau.

"ada apa dobe?". Tanya sasuke tanpa basa basi dengan nada yang datar.

" _yo teme kau ini, tidak memiliki sidikitpun basah basih ya"._ Jawab seseorang yang menghubungi sasuke

"cepat katakan apa maumu?". Tanya sasuke yang mulai menghela nafas, menahan kesabarannya untuk tidak langsung membuang ponselnya ke pinggir jalan.

" _begini teme, kaa-san dan tou-san sedang mendatangi acara pernikahan salah satu rekan bisnisnya, jadi apakah kau bisa ke rumah sakit sekarang, aku sangat bosan di sini sendirian"._ Kata laki-lakiitu memohon.

"kenapa tidak minta menma saja untuk menemanimu". Kata sasuke mencari solusi untuk temannya atau bisa di bilang sahabatnya itu.

" _tadinya ingin ku lakukan tapi dia bilang dia ada kencan, ya sebagai kakak yang baik aku tidak mau mengganggu kencannya. Lagi pula kau belum pernah datang untuk menjengukku kan?"_

Sasuke tampak sedikit berfikir. Sahabat macam apa yang belum menjenguk sahabatnya yang sedang sakit. Lagi pula itu salah naruto sendiri, yak naruto uzumaki adalah sahabat sasuke sejak kecil. Dua hari yang lalu naruto mengalami kecelakaan yang diakibatkan karena kesalahan bodohnya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak naruto mengemudikan mobil sambil makan ramen yang memang makanan kesukaan pria itu, hingga berujung kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan kaki kirinya patah. Dapat sasuke bayangkan bagaimana naruto yang hiperaktif harus tidur tidak boleh banyak bergerak tanpa berdaya.

"baiklah kalau begitu, kau di rumah sakit mana?". Tanya sasuke

" _bagus, aku di rumah sakit di pusat distrik konoha, oh ya sasuke tolong belikan aku beberapa porsi ramen, di tempat langgananku ya, aku sudah lama tidak makan ramen"_

"hm, baiklah". Kata sasuke langsung mematikan sambungan telpon pada sahabatnya itu.

" _Rumah sakit distrik konoha, bukankah itu rumah sakit tempat ibu sakura di rawat?"- batin sasuke_

~o~

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan santai, setelah mampir ke kedai ichiraku langganan naruto untuk membelikan beberapa porsi ramen untuk laki-laki jabrik itu, sasuke langsung menuju tempat sahabatnya di rawat itu.

Sasuke berjalan menuju resepsionis(tempat nanya-nanya tentang nomor kamar pasien, author enggak tau namanya, abaikan)

"selamat malam ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang suster muda itu pada sasuke sambil tersenyum

"di mana kamar uzumaki naruto?". Tanya sasuke dingin

"sebentar saya cek dulu". Kata suster itu melihat ke monitor komputer meja kerjanya. "tuan uzumaki naruto, kamar nomor 200 lantai 3". Kata suster itu lagi setelah mendapatkan informasi

Setelah mengatakan terimakasih sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift yang akan membawanya menuju lantai atas. Sasuke berjalan santai melalui lorong rumah sakit, telinga pemuda tampan itu mendengar sebuah tangisan dari ujung lorong, sedikit menyipitkan mata sasuke melihat sesosok gadis berambut pink yang sedang duduk di kursi panjang rumah sakit. Wajah cantiknya tertutupi oleh rambut panjangnya, perlahan sasuke mulai mendekat setelah ia menyadari bahwa itu merupakan gadis yang ia kenal. Pemuda itu pun mendudukan pantatnya tepat di sebelah gadis itu. Sasuke mencari sesuatu dari kantong plastik yang di bawanya dari kedai ramen tadi.

"ini untuk mu". Kata sasuke menyodorkan sekaleng bir. Gadis yang bernama sakura itu menoleh dan tampak sedikit terkejut akan kehadiran sasuke.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini sasuke-san?". Tanya sakura menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya

"bukankah kau mau menjaga ibumu?". Tanya sasuke balik.

"aku hanya mencari udara se-".

"kau hanya tidak ingin ibumu melihatmu menangis". Potong sasuke, sakura hanya terdiam dan membuang wajahnya. " jadi? Kau mau?". Tanya sasuke kembali menyodorkan sekaleng bir

"tidak terimakasih, usiaku belum cukup untuk minum alkohol". Kata sakura menolak lembut.

"kau yakin? Ya sudah kalau begitu". Sasuke lalu membuka penutup kaleng bir itu dengan tangan nya, dan meminumnya dengan pelan.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini sasuke-san?". Tanya sakura lagi.

"aku ingin menjenguk sahabatku". Kata sasuke singkat. Sakura hanya ber oh ria. Gadis itu kembali menghadap kebawah dengan wajah yang tampak sedih. Sasuke hanya bisa menatap gadis yang bernama sakura itu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"apa ada masalah?". Tanya sasuke sangat pelan hingga laki-laki itu menyadari bahwa sakura tidak akan mendengarnya.

"tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Ku rasa aku harus kembali untuk menjaga kaa-san. Sampai jumpa sasuke-san". Kata sakura buru-buru pergi dari tempat itu sebelum sasuke bertanya lebih banyak lagi. Sedangkan sasuke hanya terdiam, laki-laki itu tidak menyangka bahwa sakura akan mendengar apa yang di ucapkan nya tadi.

Drrrrtttttttt Drrrrtttttttt Drrrrrrrttttttt

Sasuke langsung merogoh sakunya untuk melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

" _yo teme kau di mana, aku sudah lapar kau tau tidak_?". Kata naruto dengan nada kesal

"aku sudah dirumah sakit dobe, coba untuk sabar sedikit". Jawab sasuke. Dan langsung menutup sambungan telponnya.

" _cih, tidak sabaran dasar kepala duren"-batin sasuke_

Sasuke langsung berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju kamar inap naruto, tepat di sebelah kamar naruto sasuke melihat beberapa lelaki bersetelan jas berwarna hitam yang sedang berjaga di ruangan itu.

" _bukankah itu ruang ibunya sakura?"-batin sasuke_

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi sasuke langsung masuk kekamar dengan tulisan nama uzumaki naruto.

.

.

.

Pov sakura

Aku terus berjalan menuju keluar rumah sakit, yah aku berbohong pada sasuke bahwa aku kembali ke kamar ibuku, entah kenapa aku jadi takut untuk bertemu ayahku. ayah? Yah setelah teman-teman kembali ayahku datang bersama beberapa pengwalanya.

Flashback

Pov normal

Sakura masih menatap ibunya yang terbaring lemah, ia masih memikirkan kecelakaan yang menimpa ibunya. Karena rasa lelah yang mengrogoti tubuhnya sakura mulai tertidur sambil menggenggam tangan ibunya. sakura menyadari beberapa pria masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Emeraldnya perlahan terbuka dan menampakan seseorang laki-laki paruh baya. Sakura yang terkejut langsung berdiri menghadap laki-laki itu.

"to...tou-sama?". Kata sakura sedikit gemetar. Laki-laki yang di panggil ayah oleh sakura hanya menatap dingin pada putrinya itu. Haruno kizashi pemilik sah dari haruno corp, ayah dari haruno sasori dan haruno sakura. Dan orang yang saat ini di benci oleh sakura. Laki-laki paruh baya itu menggerakan tanganya mengisyaratkan untuk para bodyguard untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. Setelah para bodyguard itu pergi haruno kizashi berjalan sedikit mendekat kearah ranjang dan menatap peluh pada istrinya itu. Lalu tatapan itu teralih pada sakura.

"apa kau fikir sudah dewasa sakura? Untuk menyembunyikan ini dariku?". Kata kizashi dingin. Sakura hanya diam dan menatap kebawah. "apa kau tau aku sudah bersusah payah mencarimu dan ibumu, apa yang akan di katakan media, dan kolega bisnis ayah nantinya" . sambung kizashi. Sakura sudah mulai kesal semua amarah nya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun

"jadi,,, kau hanya mencari kami karena media atau keloga bisnis mu kau tidak mau nama baik mu tercemar, bagaimana kalau mereka tidak peduli apa kah kau akan membiarkan kami membusuk dijalanan?". Kata sakura palan.

"apa maksudmu?". Kata kizashi mulai mengintimidasi.

"ah,,, aku tau. KAU TIDAK AKAN MENCARI KAMI KARENA KAU SIBUK DENGAN WANITA JAL-"

PLAKKKKK

Tamparan keras tepat mengenai wajah gadis itu. Sakura terdiam ia sudah tidak tahan lagi seketika ruangan itu hening. Hanya terdengar alat jenyut jantung yang terpasang dari tubuh ibunya sakura.

"apakah ini balasan yang kau berikan setelah aku membesarkanmu?". Kata kizashi dingin dan menintimidasi. Bahkan tidak ada penyesalan setelah ia menampar putrinya itu.

"cih... apa maksudmu membesarkan tanpa kasih sayang seorang ayah". Kata sakura langung berjalan menuju keluar ruang itu, sudah gadis itu tidak kuat lagi. Ia akan memilih mati dari pada berada di dalam ruangan itu bersama laki-laki itu. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh sakura duduk di sebuah kursi panjang dan mulai menangis.

End flashback.

A/N

Hai... bertemu lagi sama Author yg ngaret, saya akui saya sempat melupakan FFN ini hampir satu tahun. Saya melanjutkan ffn ini dengan mut-mutan jadi perlu waktu hampir setahun... eh malah curcol... makasih untuk readers yang mau baca ffn abal ini. Dan jang lupa untuk tinggalkan reviewnya...

To Be Continued


End file.
